Heroes Never Die
by Aergaia
Summary: The Omnic war has torn people and robots apart, the lines of good and bad are blurred and the heroes that were once standing proud and strong are now gone and forgotten as legends. But there is a new hero, one from a different world and his presence will change everything. Its up to him whether or not he can be a hero.
1. Heroes Never Die

_'… Get up….'_

'Hnn..?'

 _'..Wake up…'_

'Who..?'

"GET UP DAMMIT!"

"WHAT! WHO!? WHEN! HOW!? OUCH!"

A blond 18 year old man had just awoken from his peaceful nap on a roof when an old codger kicked him in the ribs. He was kicked again for good measure.

"OOF!" he grunted in response, "Hey hey! I'm awake!" the blond man said flailing his arms in an attempt to halt his attacker.

This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, legendary hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, Keeper of Demons, and veritable Man-slayer and above all else, the Savior of the Elemental Nations.

But that was neither here nor there, and Naruto was definitely not _there_. Because right now he was being pestered by some butt-horn goading him awake from his peaceful sleep.

"Jeez Marcus, lay off the kicking will yah?" Naruto complained as he sat upright rubbing his eyes and hurting stomach with his hands. "What have I told you kid about sleeping on my roof?" The now named Marcus asked in annoyance.

Marcus was a simple old white male in his 60's, graying hair, hunched back, and slow walker but somehow still had a mean kick.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me to not sleep here unless I wanted to get kicked by your scrawny ass- OW!"

Holding his head from another kick given by the old timer, Naruto glared at him as he looked down with a smug expression.

"I may be scrawny but I can still kick your teeth in any day of the week, got it you freeloader?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto shouted indignantly but had a smile on his face at the friendly banter.

"And I resent you, now come downstairs before Samantha kicks _my_ ass for not bringing you to breakfast." The man grunted before he left Naruto to his own devices while going downstairs to eat.

'Sigh, that dream again thinking I would still be in Konoha.' He looked up at the morning sky, 'I still hope everyone's okay without me.'

That was his last thought as he got up to go get some breakfast from the old couple.

* * *

It had been a year since he had last set foot in Konoha and was sent to this world, a year since he and Sasuke had sealed Kaguya and a year since he last saw Kurama.

Stupid Kagura... Being the sore loser she was had tossed him into one of her portals. Well, not tossed, more like tricked him inside where she left his ass in this world.

 _They finally had Kagura on the ropes, all they needed to do was to use both their chakra to seal her forever, Naruto was on her right, Sasuke on her left. All three were in midair and Kaguya was helpless._

 _'Shit!' Black Zetsu thought. 'There's no time to escape into the gateway!'_

 _With quick thinking, Kaguya had instead set the portal directly in Sasuke's path while Naruto was struck by a chakra rod sent by her hand._

 _Sasuke then transformed into Naruto who had been using a **Henge** (Transformation) to trick Kaguya while the Naruto she struck down with the rod was a clone. _

_'I see... He must have transformed and replaced himself back then...' But Kaguya wasn't ready to admit defeat, she quickly utilized the portal Naruto was going to go through and had another form on the opposite side where she sent **another** chakra rod through which appeared on the other side._

 _Kakashi who had been below saw this and was about to use Kamui on the portal until Black Zetsu came out from Kaguya's robe._

 _"Kam- Argh!" Kakashi had said until Zetsu had impacted his face stopping him from using the void jutsu._

 _"Can't have you doing that now can I?"_

 _Naruto saw the rod and accepted that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it where it had then impacted his stomach but that didn't deter him from his mission._

 _The portal in front of Naruto was much too small to actually do anything and Naruto had reached around it and placed his hand on Kaguya, Sasuke doing the same._

 _Kaguya was about to leap up and out of their sealing until Sakura came down from above to punch her head keeping her down._

 _"Now!" Sasuke said, and all of Team 7 was reunited to do one final technique._

 _"Shannaro!"_

 _"Yoshaaaa!"_

 _And then with the help of Hagoromo, they had sealed Kaguya once more..._

 _Unfortunately the portal that Naruto had reached around grew bigger and bigger, until it engulfed his whole body._

 _"Naruto!" Both Sasuke and Sakura shouted._

 _And with that, Naruto knew no more, and he had disappeared all together..._

* * *

"Come here dear and eat! You must be starving." Samantha said breaking his reverie.

Naruto smiled at the woman who found him and treated him when he first came into this world, apparently he was bleeding in the street from his stomach when he arrived, the chakra rod had disappeared from his stomach only leaving the wound.

The rod had not killed Naruto but it sapped most of his chakra, he still had enough for some clones and his Rasenshuriken, but Kurama...

Kurama was nowhere to be seen, the once large entity that had occupied his seal was gone, all that was left of him was some residual chakra the only mark that he had ever been there. He hoped he managed to get out of the Shinjuu along with the other Biju.

"Here you go Naruto, Miso ramen with roast pork fillet, your favorite."

Naruto smiled, this woman had a heart of gold, unlike her hard-ass husband. Marcus somehow knew what he was thinking and sent him a glare to which Naruto responded by blowing a raspberry.

Both men were smacked on the head by Samantha and both held their heads in pain as they shot a look at the old woman.

"Honestly you two, its like this everyday! Can't we ever have a nice meal together ?"

" **Its all his fault!"** Both old man and young man stated as they pointed to the object of their ire. This earned them another smack, and then a hearty laugh from Samantha which caused both men to do the same.

'I wonder how long its going to be like this...' Naruto thought looking at the old couple sitting in front of him, sure they were nice enough people, and knowing them for a whole year had made them grow on Naruto, they had taught him English, nursed him back to health, and gave him a home even when he didn't ask for it. He wondered if he could ever just settle down with them and not have to fight anymore.

He still kept up his training however, clones, Rasengan, and his kata's so he wasn't out of shape in case a fight broke out which was fairly common in the city he was in.

Apparently he had landed himself in Hanamura, a city in Japan which spoke his language. Marcus and Samantha were apparently from some place called England and they came here to make a new life for themselves with their son, who had a sweet and caring Japanese wife.

Unfortunately the son was a soldier in the army and was killed in the Omnic war many years ago, his wife perishing from despair. Apparently, Naruto's bright attitude reminded them of him and he guessed they took him in to be something of a pseudo-son.

And he couldn't blame them, in fact he saw them as the mother and old fart he never had and he loved being in their company. He just wished the same could be said of the city. Hanamura was a nice place but unfortunately it was occupied by the Yakuza. To make matters worse the Yakuza in question were the Shimada, one of the biggest criminal syndicates in the world and their influence was spread throughout the world.

Of course the Shimada didn't terrorize the town they were situated in but instead actually had a good relation with their surrounding neighborhood although that was with a little more fear than respect. Unfortunately some of the members had gotten a swelled heads and thought that their position meant they could do whatever they wanted to the townsfolk.

Some of their actions included extortion, blatant theft of good and even some death threats. And although not sanctioned by the Shimada themselves, people were still scared to fight back.

Except for Naruto that is, he still remembered the first time Yakuza came busting in with their black suits and pompadours thinking that they owned the place.

* * *

 _It had been a week since Naruto had come to Hanamura and he was still in a bed in the old couples guest room. Without Kurama to heal him like usual he had to make due with the small amount that was left which could heal the normally debilitating wound in a couple of days._

 _He was still sore and still thinking of home when there was a commotion downstairs._

 _"Oi oi! Where some damn grub? Me and my friends are hungry!" A very callous man shouted. With him were 4 other men all similarly dressed in black suits though their hair was ridiculous._

 _Naruto had heard the ruckus and went to take a look where he saw Samantha talking to the obnoxious men._

 _"Is there anything I can do for you young men?" She asked with a smile, Samantha truly was too nice for her own good._

 _"Hey you old bat, why don't you serve up some food already?" The man said as he and his friends held their weapons, tire irons and pipes, threateningly._

 _"Okay, that will be a table for five and a thirty minute wait." The kind lady said. The Yakuza thug had grabbed her collar eliciting a slight yelp from her. The man looked around at the other patrons all of whom were looking down at their meals trying their best not to get involved._

 _It angered Naruto that no one was willing to help and he was about to step in until Marcus had walked up to them._

 _"Excuse me lads, but could you please let go of my wife?" He said with a glare as he grabbed the mans wrist in a vice like hold, pain showing on the thugs face._

 _"What the hell do you think you're doin' old man? Let him go!" One of the other lackeys had hit Marcus' arm making him cry in agony as the bone in his arm was probably fractured, or worse, broken._

 _Naruto couldn't take it anymore, sure he was sore and the wound was still in the middle of the healing process but he wasn't going to sit still while these assholes were still here._

 _"Hey!" He called out to them, all the thugs looked to see who had yelled, a blond teenager with orange pants and bandages wrapped around his stomach and around his shoulder had been giving them the death stare._

 _"Who the hell are you kid? Go home before your mommy spanks ya! I don't want to have to mess up that pretty face of yours."_

 _Marcus and Samantha were shocked that the boy could even move, yet they were more scared that he was going to die here than if he was going to reopen wounds._

 _"Why don't I show you why people called me unpredictable." Naruto smiled as he seemingly vanished before their very eyes, Naruto had ducked low and swung his hand in a chop in front of the apparent leader, severing his ridiculous hairdo._

 _Everybody was still, and even the bystanders had turned to see what was going on._

 _"W-what the hell!? My hair! You're gonna pay for that! Get him!" All the thugs charged towards Naruto who had simply smirked._

 _One went in for a side swipe at his head only to find nothing but air as Naruto palm thrusted his sternum his back impacting the outside street out cold. The next went in with a downward thrust but wasn't fast enough to avoid Naruto's legs that kicked his own out from under him. He was kicked so hard he flipped a full 180 degrees and Naruto had kicked his back, thrusting him outside on top of the other thug._

 _Two more went in for his sides but both were dodged when the blond spun gracefully in between their weapons where Naruto took their heads into his hand and smashed them into each other, grabbing their collars afterwards to throw them out just like their associates._

 _The last one, ironically the rude one with the cut off pompadour was shaking, his knees practically clattering against each other and turned and ran for the doorway._

 _Naruto was going to let him leave, but unfortunately for mister pompadour, something was blocking his way._

 _A tall teen was standing straight in the doorway and wasn't even bracing himself for an impact when the thug had ran into his chest, yet the teen did not move an inch. Naruto narrowed his eyes, that took a bit of power._

 _The mans face changed from fright to joy shouting, "Young Master its you!" He then clawed at the "Master's" clothes while he was still on the floor begging, "Young Master! It was awful! We were minding our own business when this - this Thug! Came out of nowhere and started beating up on us!"_

 _Monsieur pompadour had gotten his confidence back and stood behind the stranger pointing at Naruto, "That's him young master! Show him what for! Show him what it means if you mess with the Shimada!"_

 _The man was now laughing, borderline hysterical as he knew that if his master fought the strange blond, the fool would die! Oh he could taste sweet victory! And it tasted like - Copper?_

 _The thug was sent flying back into the streets as the stranger had backhanded him in the face, blood spurting from his nose and mouth as a tooth flew out._

 _The man was eerily calm at doing so and everybody in the restaurant was looking at him, not sure how to feel, even Naruto who had his guard on as this fellow seemed pretty strong._

 _"Who... are you?" Naruto asked as he gauged this new possible threat._

 _The stranger was clad in green and dark grey, his hair a dark black and swept back with a metal forehead guard in front of it. He wore a green scarf and green belt that kept up his dark grey gi. Underneath it seemed he was wearing black body armor. His legs were heavily armored as well and he even had forearm guards reminiscent of ninja with a green handled katana on his back and a wakizashi on the back of his waist._

 _The man still kept a stern face until he broke into a full grin._

 _"Man I haven't seen anyone fight like that in years! The only other person in this whole city that can do that is my own family, **they're a bunch of hard-asses** " _

_The man whispered the last part and Naruto had blinked. Was he Bi-polar? He wondered what the hell brought on this sudden change._

 _"I mean, here you are all wounded and you didn't even hesitate! Nii-sama always tells me to attack without remorse but I don't think I would be able to do it. Wait didn't I just do that to Ryunosuke? Aw shit, maybe I can do it after all... Wait until I tell Big Bro this, he's gonna want to meet you and everything! I hope the elders woun't be too mad at having an outsider in the estate..."_

 _The strange, powerful, armored man just kept going on and on and on without end!_

 _Naruto had put a finger to his lips to shush him yet the man seemed to go on even with his appendage in front of his mouth. Did this guy ever shut up?_

 _"Once again, who ARE YOU!?" Naruto yelled, finally getting the man to stop and gain his attention._

 _"Oh me? Well I'm..."_

* * *

* **Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

A knock on the door broke Naruto from his musing, and Samantha went up to get it, he heard her answer and heard another exuberant voice talk through the doorway.

"Oh Naruto! Your handsome young friend is here! He says he wants to train with you again! Honestly, shouldn't you boys be looking for a good woman and a job rather than learning how to fight, there's enough of that nowadays anyway." She said with a huff and left Naruto to answer the door.

"Hey Naruto!" A happy if not heavily accented voice said, and Naruto smiled saying,

"Hey there Genji."

* * *

 **AN**

ARGH! There might be many errors in this first chapter but that's only because I wanted this to come out TODAY. GODDAMMIT I LIKE OVERWATCH AND I AM GETTING HYPE OVER EVERY. **SINGLE. ANIMATION.**

Anyway, I hope you can assume that this will take place quite a few years from the actual game. I wanted this to take place in the past because everyone has a cool backstory and I want Naruto to be a part of it.

I will put up a poll on who you would want Naruto to meet next in the Overwatch Universe.

Anyways that's it. If you like it tell me, reviews get me through bad match ups in the game.

See ya next time!

-Aergaia


	2. Meeting The Family

I honestly don't know how I feel about the new Boruto manga... I just wish the artist kept the original concept designs for the characters, Sarada has this weird thing with an open gi with bandages covering her stomach and chest, and every character has some kind of curl in their hair. I don't like the foreshadowing that Naruto is dead or a hermit and that either Hinata or Himawari dies. I really want it to be good, but since its not actually Kishi I won't consider it a true sequel.

* * *

Heroes Never Die

* * *

"Hey Genji." Naruto said with a smile which the Shimada heir returned with as much pleasure. The two had been friends ever since they first met at the small scuffle a year prior, both gaining a semblance of respect and familiarity.

Genji had been ecstatic that there was another decent fighter in his town, and even more so when he found out that Naruto was pretty much like a brother he never had.

"So Naruto you wanna train?" Genji asked expectantly and Naruto rolled his eyes. He found out after he met him that Genji actually came from the Shimada family and was one of their two heirs and as such was exclusively trained to be a modern day ninja.

He should have guessed as much with all those weapons and clothes. Genji had also figured out that Naruto was a ninja as well, no normal person could move with the grace and power like he did. And with that one shared fact that they had in common, the two had decided to understand each other the best way they knew how...

With their fists.

The Shimada elders, a bunch of old kooks in Naruto's opinion, were not happy that Naruto and Genji pretty much destroyed their training dojo where Naruto and Genji gave embarrassed smiles coupled with their bruises.

Needless to say, both Blond and Black had acknowledged each others strength and both had been the best of friends since. Naruto would have gone so far to say that the bond he shared with Genji went even deeper than the one he had with Sasuke.

"Sure Genji, let me just get my stuff." Naruto responded as he went back upstairs to get his gear, Genji had provided him with some clothes and armor that Naruto specifically requested along with a wakizashi, (At Genji's insistence), like his with some Kunai and Shuriken.

Naruto got back from his room dressed in an armored orange outfit that seemed to look good on him regardless of its vibrant color. He had on his original orange pants that seemed to withstand everything he had gone through the years and had on his shinobi sandals with metal leg guards. He wore a black harness tied together with red bands and orange sleeves that had a shoulder guard and metal forearm braces. On his chest was a red secured vest that held up his wakizashi that was situated on his back and on it was the konoha logo. And lastly on his forehead was his iconic Hitai-ate. (Dragon Blade Chronicles outfit)

"All set, so any rules?" Naruto asked as he and Genji walked outside.

"Just one, last one at the dojo is a sucker!" And Genji had took off, parkouring his way up buildings where as Naruto ran as fast he could and did the same.

"Hey! That was a dirty trick!" Naruto yelled indignantly but he and Genji were laughing having a great time.

* * *

 _ **Shimada Dojo**_

Genji had his arms folded when they entered the dojo pouting at a smiling Naruto.

The dojo itself was massive, Naruto would be remiss if he said it didn't resemble a house, and the whole thing was very traditional looking despite the modern (Or futuristic for Naruto) world that encompassed it. Inside were walls and floors beautifully polished and shining, a speck of dust never appearing on the otherwise immaculate floor. There were scrolls hanging on the walls that had Japanese characters on them that translated to **Strength** , **Pride** , **Integrity** and **Honor**.

Along the walls were racks of **Bokuto** 's (Wooden Practice swords) as well as **Shinai** (Bamboo practice swords like in Kendo) and actual Katana's and other swords that were there mostly for decoration.

"No fair... I still don't get how you beat me, I was ahead of you by 20 feet!" He said and Naruto just kept on smiling.

"Its because your too slow~! You need to work on your speed Genji, I bet even Marcus' old ass could beat you." Naruto taunted, lauding his victory over the sullen heir.

"Just you wait! I'll make up a new technique that'll that'll be so fast, you won't know what cut you!" The heir said in determination, and Naruto laughed at the goofy behavior, it sort of reminded him of Rock Lee. He sort of missed the weirdo now, damn he just made himself sad.

They then both got into their respective ready positions in which they were situated across from each other, both drawing their weapons, Genji, his katana and Naruto his wakizashi.

"So, any real rules this time?" Naruto asked as he brought out his weapon with confidence.

Genji grinned as he did the same saying, "Yeah, the loser has to buy the winner lunch!"

"You're on pretty boy!" Naruto returned with a smirk.

And with that, they both lunged at each other clashing their swords together where they met in the center of the room. Sparks flashed as they fought for dominance with their strength, trying to push the other into giving in.

Naruto wouldn't say it out loud, but Genji was extremely strong and skilled with his sword going so far as to actually begin pushing Naruto away.

Even though he had chakra, he had never had a reason to use it and he wasn't going to just to win this friendly spar, that would be unfair to Genji's pure strength and skill. Hell, Genji didn't even know he had chakra! That was a mystery that Naruto wondered ever since he came here, could anybody in this world use chakra? Was he the only one? Should he show Genji what he could actually do? And if he did would that change anything?

The train of thought derailed when Genji finally managed to break Naruto's guard, slashing his katana downwards making Naruto's sword do the same as it went into the lacquered wood below.

Naruto wouldn't be able to pick up his sword from the floor in time to block Genji's blade so he abandoned it and attacked from a distance.

The whiskered teen jumped back a bit as he pulled out three shuriken and launched them toward Genji who deflected them all without batting an eye, his gaze still on Naruto. He sheathed his blade and charged Naruto engaging him in a fist fight, throwing punches left and right while Naruto did the same while blocking.

Forgoing fists, they started to use their legs, Naruto threw a right hook while Genji had dodged bringing up his left leg doing a spin in the air almost managing to hit Naruto had he not used his left palm to grab the offending appendage throwing the Shimada heir away. Genji's back had scraped against the floor as he backward somersaulted into standing position, 6 shuriken at the ready, three in each hand as he had his arms crossed and threw them at Naruto, all 6 thrown in a wide arc going towards him.

He dodged most of them but got a cut from one on his cheek as he dove for his sword that lay in the wooden floor. Naruto rolled as he picked it up and began assaulting Genji who expertly parried his slashes with his arm guards, though one of them was cut off for that effort. Using quick thinking, Genji, with impressive speed placed his foot underneath the fallen piece of armor and kicked it into Naruto's face stopping the attack for a second.

This allowed Genji to pull out his own sword, the wakizashi, and once again the two were at odds.

This continued and once again the two were struggling for dominance blades close and their faces smiling with anticipation. Naruto smirked and quickly let go of his wakizashi surprising Genji as the opposing force was no longer there making him stumble forward. Naruto brought up his knee and hit him in his solar plexus, Genji's armor protecting him from the worst of it as he launched upwards, Naruto's right fist making contact with the side of his face.

Genji rolled on the floor, his forehead protector flying away as the blond continued the assault throwing kunai in his direction. Seeing this while rolling, Genji did a handstand and dodged some of them but most hit him straight on; if it were not for his armor he would be dead. He pulled the kunai out of his chestplate and threw it back at Naruto who had caught it by the handle before it hit his face.

Now dual-wielding two weapons, the whiskered teen ran at the vibrant heir who also did the same, having his wakizashi in one hand and his katana in the other. They were evenly matched, wakizashi met wakizashi, and katana met kunai. For each and every strike they received the other was giving the same thing.

It turned into an all out brawl when they both had knocked the others weapons out of their hands. What was once a display of deadly flying blades became a test of strength, Naruto was punching and kicking Genji while he also did the same. Blood was shed as the other did not come out of their scuffle unscathed and they both backed off staring at the damage they had done.

Naruto had a well forming black eye and some tears on his armor along with a line of blood on his mouth. The small wound from the earlier shuriken had been split open when Genji had punched it making it even bigger and ugly. His clothes were now disheveled and part of the clothing was cut from the numerous blade strikes.

Genji on the other hand was the same, a black bruise on his normally immaculate face and a bloody nose and split lip were on display to show what Naruto had done to him. His armor had numerous scratches and was even _fractured_ as his gi was tattered with cuts and slits from the earlier scuffle. His sleeve hanging down his arm also tattered with no forearm protector to keep it in place.

All together they both looked like crap, and they were happy about it expressing it with grins on their faces.

They both stormed forward again raising their right arms, they met in the middle as they both cross countered each other, fists meeting face as they were both struck by the other.

The force of it all threw them both back and they impacted the floor where they had just stared at the ceiling for a full blown minute until they both burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHA! That was great!" Genji said as he kicked up from his prone position.

"Yeah, that was a great match Genji, you nearly had me with your Katana." Naruto said as he too got up, dusting off his clothes.

"Really? You would have done me in with your kunai! Man if I didn't have my armor..." He said feeling the large dent the kunai had made in his chest-piece.

"Its fine, its fine." Naruto said waving it off. "I knew you were wearing your armor, you never leave without it Hanzo would've killed you if you did."

*Sigh* "Don't I know it... Still, I wish there was some way to carry it with me everywhere so I wouldn't forget it, ah well! What do you say about getting cleaned up and going to go look for some ladies?" He asked as he raised one of his eyebrows suggestively and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you tell me that Hanzo was taking you on another mission?" Naruto asked and not a moment later, another set of footsteps made themselves known.

Both ninja's looked to see another handsome face quite similar to Genji's with the same type of clothing, except his color scheme was dark grey with blue mixed in. The new comer's hairdo, unlike Genji's swept back hair, had smooth locks that were hanging down his face giving him an even " _prettier_ " look which was a stark contrast to how he really was.

"You are correct Uzumaki-san." The man coolly said his ice like gaze lingering on a cowering Genji who tried to use Naruto as a shield.

"Shimatta!" Said the young man, completely missing the point of hiding behind the blond.

"Genji hurry up! Father and the elders will be mad if we're late! And fix your face!" The man had grabbed Genji by the back of the collar and began dragging him away until he turned to face Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, I saw your fight and your swordsmanship has grown; but you have much to learn if my brother can still best you in direct combat." He lifted Genji up a little higher and looked at him to give another lecture.

"And you! Were this not a spar, Uzumaki would have killed you! You need to work on your shurikenjutsu if you ever hope to match Uzumaki."

Genji just grumbled and crossed his arms like a pouting child, muttering under his breath "...Would've had em... Stupid kunai... rookies luck..."

The Ex-Jinchuuriki gave off a smile seeing the brotherly banter the two were having and spoke up to address them. "Hanzo, how many time have I told you to call me Naruto?"

The now (And Obviously) named Hanzo looked at Naruto with something like annoyance? And what looked to be disgruntled respect.

He met Hanzo about 11 months ago when Genji practically dragged him to his house after he had fully recovered from his injury. (Which had took another 3 days to the bafflement of the old couple) He remembered it like it was yesterday, Hanzo was being a stoic and standoffish jerk when he first met him.

* * *

 _"Cmon Naruto! Its just up ahead!" Genji said enthusiastically, he had wanted Naruto to come over for quite a while because unknown to the blond, he was the first real friend he ever had._

 _Sure Genji had it all, looks, money, power, and even some ladies but he never really had any friends. Growing up in the Shimada household, most of Genji's life was centered around him becoming the leader of the Shimada along with his brother Hanzo. His childhood was difficult growing up with no friends of his own, and everyone that did try to befriend only did so out of fear for his family or to complete their own agendas._

 _He couldn't count the number of times he had tried to be assassinated as a child; this fact along with the previous ones alienated him from other kids of the town. He was raised to be a killer, an assassin, a **leader** , and because of this he couldn't relate to any of the other children or teens his age. They lived a normal life, a life never filled with conflict or death but of peace._

 _Genji had long wished for a friend that he could relate to, luckily one day he was out for a stroll when he noticed some of the goons his family had hired were being thrown out the Rikimaru ramen shop._

 _He knew no one else in Hanamura had the courage to stand up against the Shimada, so of course he was curious to see who it was. It was a good thing to because Naruto became his best friend and another brother in all but blood; and after hanging out with him more than a few times he wanted to do what other teens did and invite Naruto over to his clan's compound._

 _He was giddy with excitement he couldn't wait to show Naruto the things he did growing up, like the time he accidentally set a Sakura tree on fire, or when he broke the family's heirloom vase or when he and Hanzo-_

 _OH SHIT HANZO!_

 _How could he have forgotten! Hanzo was doing his daily meditation practice in the family zen garden right in front of the main gate! He knew his rather stoic brother liked to not be disturbed when he was finding his inner peace because his brother would have his ass if he was in anyway interrupted._

 _And Naruto was pretty vocal about his house._

 _*Whistle~!* "Those are some pretty big gates Genji!" Naruto said, he had seen bigger of course but the one leading into Genji's property was pretty huge in its own right. It was a beautiful piece of wood made in the traditional style with the stereotypical Japanese shingles on top which was strange because none of the other buildings had them anymore._

 _What caught Naruto's eye about the gates was there were two dragons spiraling in a circle, a detail that was also present on the back of Genji's outfit except his was green._

 _Naruto had looked to Genji who had seemed frantic about something and was about to ask Genji about the dragons when he felt an oppressing presence beyond the gate._

 _There, sitting in the middle of some gravel, and rocks, sitting in a meditative position was a fairly pretty young man. His face structured much like Genji's all except for his eyes. His eyes were closed when they walked in but they opened when Naruto noticed the palpable aura the man was exerting._

 _Those eyes were cold and calculating unlike Genji's, and when Naruto saw them stare right back, he felt as if he was looking into the Sharingan again for the first time._

 _Naruto and the stranger were having an unspoken battle of wills with a panicking Genji in the background muttering some nonsense and looking overall apologetic and somewhat scared._

 _'Who is this man? This presence... It feels like the first time I met Itachi! That cold gaze is the same as his was and even the hair...' While the blond was getting lost in his thoughts, the man was reciprocating his feelings._

 _Hanzo was thinking, 'Who is this outsider? Does he not know that venturing within Shimada walls without permission means death?'_

 _What Hanzo didn't see was his brother Genji behind Naruto, because in his eyes, Naruto was the biggest threat he had ever seen. Something about the blond had just screamed **DANGER!** and Hanzo was going to treat him as such... A danger._

 _A blue katana laid beside him in its sheath and with a flash of motion, Hanzo picked it up and held the handle while launching the sheath at Naruto who had almost no time to block and instead ducked while the blue sheath hit Genji in the forehead, hitting the metal protector and knocked him down._

 _Hanzo was already in mid lunge towards Naruto who had to think fast, he left his weapons at home not thinking that such a menacing adversary would be present. In another blur of motion, Naruto had taken the closest weapon available, Genji's wakizashi, and held it in reverse grip while blocking the Itachi-like man's downward strike._

 _"Hey! Whats the big idea!?" Naruto shouted indignantly, and the stranger gave no response, still gazing with the same careless expression and that ticked our Hero off. There were only a handful of people that had that expression before, and none of them ever left without getting an ass-kicking!_

 _...Except for Itachi who used that Suna-Shinobi as his substitute damn ninjutsu._

 _The man somehow spun in midair and used his right leg to roundhouse kick Naruto who had tried to use Genji's sword to block but failed to do so in time with the unfamiliar weight of the weapon. He was used to kunai, small, short, compact and overall the only weapon he had any training with._

 _Naruto hit the ground once and got back up using his hand to slow his momentum down as he glared at the man while crouching down. He leapt at Hanzo swinging his sword rapidly, still in reverse grip, as Hanzo blocked each and every strike with ease._

 _'His attacks are wild and hold no form, he has obviously no training in the use of swordplay.' Hanzo deduced and went back onto the offensive pushing Naruto back with his own sword strikes._

 _Naruto was getting frustrated, whoever this stranger was, he was good, **really** good. It was like he was fighting Sasuke all over again, in fact... The similarities between this man and Sasuke was so profound it was **frightening**. _

_The stranger's sword strike were getting dangerously closer and closer to hitting some vital points such as his heart and throat and even his eyes and Naruto knew that whoever he was, beating him by using a sword was out of the question._

 _Naruto used the gravel underneath him to kick dust into Hanzo's eye who had closed his eyes for half a second giving Naruto time to deflect his katana with his left hand that held the wakizashi and went to punch him in the face with his right._

 _Hanzo somehow managed to sense what Naruto was doing and just narrowly twisted out of the way and jumped away from the blond._

 _He opened his eyes to see Naruto was frustrated that his attack had not connected until the blond had a look of realization and then smirk in happiness._

 _Hanzo didn't know what the blond was so happy about until he felt something flow down from his cheek. Touching it and looking at what it was he saw that it was blood. **His** blood._

 _Though he did not show it, Hanzo was surprised, no one had drawn blood from him in years, in his 22 years of life he could not recall the last time he bled. Clenching his fist he glared at the blond in anger._

 _Naruto on the other hand was smirking in victory at having drawn first blood, and the smirk grew when he saw that the stranger was now angry, the whiskered teen inwardly celebrating that the standoffish stranger was now showing emotion._

 _The long haired stranger lunged at him with newfound vigor, intent on drawing even more blood from Naruto, probably in justification more so than satisfaction._

 _Back on the defensive Naruto tried doing the same thing again with the gravel instead getting a palm thrust to his solar plexus knocking the breath out of him._

 _The stranger spoke as Naruto held his chest greedily gasping for air, the blue katana being poised right in front of his face._

 _"That trick will only work once, shame on you for thinking it would work a second time."_

 _Hanzo struck downward intent on impaling the blond's head were it not for the timely intervention of Genji and his katana stopping the blades downward motion._

 _"Nii-sama wait!" Genji pleaded, "Don't kill him, this is my friend! This is the friend from Rikimaru that I was telling you about!"_

 _"This is an outsider! Did you not learn the first time that not everyone is trustworthy!? Did you forget what happened with Mitsuhide!?" Hanzo yelled at his naive brother who had a downcast look as he remembered Mitsuhide._

 _Akechi Mitsuhide was a twelve year old Genji had befriended at age 11. He had brought him to their compound as Genji was starved for companionship and Akechi had filled that role swimmingly. Unfortunately Mitsuhide was a covert child assassin that was tasked with killing the Shimada heirs and laced Genji's food with a sleeping agent as his body was resilient to most poisons and was about to end Genji's young life with a dagger. He almost succeeded were it not for Hanzo who had somehow miraculously entered before his brother was killed. Ever since then, Hanzo had taken up to honing his strength to better protect and rule, and had made Genji do the same so that history would not repeat itself._

 _Genji would not and could not ever forget Mitsuhide, he was one of the few that he felt he could trust and that trust was shattered and beaten with a stick. But Genji knew what was in Naruto's heart, and it was anything **but** betrayal. Aside from the cheerful nature that matched his own, Naruto had his own sadness that he kept away from prying eyes and that was yet another thing Genji could relate to and he wasn't about to let his brother take him away._

 _"I remember!" Genji yelled in anger and sorrow, "But Naruto isn't like that! In the small time I've known him I know that his heart is pure and he would never think of doing anything like what Mitsuhide did!"_

 _Naruto was still on the ground though he had recovered and got up to see the confrontation between the now discovered brothers._

 _*Cough* "This asshole's your brother!?" Naruto asked/yelled at Genji while Hanzo glared at the blond still distrusting him and angry at the 'asshole' comment._

 _"Can you please stop now Nii-sama?" Genji asked and Hanzo for the life of him couldn't disobey, not when his little brother was looking at him like that with those pitiful pleading lies and- oh NOT THE POUTING LIP! God his little brother was an idiot, but he was his brother. Begrudgingly Hanzo let go of his internal rage and relaxed as he walked away from the two ninja's._

 _"Don't say I didn't warn you Genji, I sense that this 'Naruto' will cause problems for us in the future." With that Hanzo picked up his sheath and threw his katana in the air while walking away._

 _Both Naruto and Genji saw it spin before landing right into its sheath on Hanzo's hip with a resounding *Click!* And Hanzo walked away, Sakura Petals flowing behind him in the breeze._

 _Naruto got back up on his feet glaring at the Hanzo's back as he walked away and bit his thumb while ranting "Arrrgh! Those kind of people just piss me off! Did you see how cool he looked when he flipped his sword!? He thinks he's so hot, just wait, I'll kick his ass into next week!"_

 _Genji sweatdropped as Naruto ranted beside him, he put his hand on the blond's shoulder saying, "Naruto, its best that you don't get involved with Hanzo." Naruto gave him a curious look._

 _"Why?" he asked,_

 _"Because Hanzo is very traditional and a powerful fighter, you've seen first hand of what he is capable of. I don't want to see you getting hurt over something so trivial."_

 _The younger Shimada heir was right, though the bastard probably deserved it, it would be pretty petty to want revenge, even though the asshole needs a lesson in humility._

 _As Hanzo disappeared into the distance (Their yard was pretty big) Genji gained his joyful look again and once more began dragging Naruto to his house to show everything he ever did._

 _"Have you heard of 'Uchiha'?" Naruto asked in earnest to Genji wondering if they had ever existed in this world, because Hanzo looked like Itachi's secret bastard child._

 _"Hmm? Oh yeah we have a ton of fans around the house, c'mon I'll show you!"_

 _'... Not what I meant...' Naruto thought as he was pulled against his will, never noticing the sight of Hanzo watching over them above on an adjacent rooftop, the elder brothers hardened gaze stuck on Naruto._

* * *

Although Hanzo was still an arrogant douche (though with the prowess to match) he had resentfully respected Naruto in the months he had known him. Unknown to Hanzo, every time he tried to spy on Naruto he was noticed by the blond who didn't say anything even though he was being watched. This included things like being surveyed during breakfast, cooking with Samantha, learning English with an irate Marcus and even when he went out to get groceries.

He drew the line when Hanzo began to watch him in his sleep, that was just plain creepy. To deal with him, he threw a full can of fizzy soda right in his face. Hanzo managed to stop it before it hit him by slicing it in half, but the sweet liquid drenched his body and clothes making them sticky and him furious.

After more unsuccessful attempts to observe the blond while he was unconscious, Hanzo stopped altogether and instead focused on watching him whenever he came to his Clan Compound with Genji.

Naruto had scoffed at the weird behavior that the older brother was showing, albeit threateningly, to him. Naruto couldn't fault him on it however; though Hanzo was and **is** a sonuvabitch his only thoughts were of Genji's well-being he was just a concerned brother wanting whats best for his family.

Naruto knew that everything Hanzo did, he did out of love, and he smiled at that.

*Sigh*'Sometimes I wish that I had a brother...' he thought sadly. His mind had immediately went to Sasuke, his comrade and fellow spirit brother. The only time he really felt like a brother was in their childhood, and that time frame probably wasn't even that long.

Hell, he had known Genji for longer!

But, he was broken from his thoughts when he bumped into an imposing man as he was trying to walk out of the dojo.

"Ah, sorry sir, I was just lost in my thoughts." Naruto quickly apologized, then looked up to see _who_ exactly he bumped into. The man was quite a bit taller than he was by about a head, and he wore a traditional style Japanese bun on the top of his head. His hair was black although there were white streaks here and there though not enough to make him elderly, but too much to call him middle-aged. He wore a black yukata with yellow trimmings and on his face was a very impressive beard and mustache.

"Hmm, it is no trouble Uzumaki-kun." The man said in a confident tone.

"Ah! Nobunaga sir!" Naruto said as he immediately straightened up. The man he bumped into was none other than the Shimada leader, and Hanzo and Genji's father, Nobunaga Shimada.

"HA HA HA!" He laughed a hearty laugh,"Uzumaki, how many times must I tell you to leave out the 'sir'?" he said with amusement.

Naruto couldn't help it, though Nobunaga was old he had a presence that just _demanded_ to be respected. Whenever Nobunaga was in the vicinity, Naruto always felt the need to bow to him, his aura and charisma was just that strong.

"Uhh, about 200 times?" Naruto said with a sheepish scratch on the cheek, and Nobunaga still held amusement in his eyes.

"Actually, I believe it was 205 times Uzumaki-kun, and have you seen young Genji anywhere?" he asked, and Naruto pointed in the direction the two brothers left in.

"You just missed them, they went off that way sir!" Naruto said as he saluted the Yakuza boss who laughed heartily yet again.

"Thank you for your help Uzumaki-kun, would you mind accompanying me through my walk?" the **Souban** (Slang used by Yakuza for their boss) abruptly asked catching Naruto off guard at the strange request.

"Etou... I would be happy to do so!" the 18 year old said with another salute.

'I wonder what he wants from me? Oh crap! Did he find out that it was me who dyed the shampoo? Man Hanzo and those cranky elders were furious! Hehehe, it was pretty funny though, those old farts getting worked up over what little hair they had left getting dyed **green**.' Naruto thought frantically as he began imagining what torture the Shimada Souban would do to him, letting his very active imagination run wild.

Nobunaga didn't notice his inside plight and instead was looking at the sakura trees and garden with fond remembrance and slight sadness.

"Uzumaki-kun, do you know why our family symbol is two dragons?" the leader asked and Naruto had stopped his inane inner rambling to look at Nobunaga in confusion.

The second to last Uzumaki shook his head, "No I don't, I've known you guys for a whole year yet I've never managed to figure out why those two dragons are on everything. To be honest, I've never gotten a chance to ask." Naruto answered honestly. Everytime he came over there had been some sort of problem, whether it be Hanzo becoming irritated that their loud racket would disrupt his inner peace time, or if they would get in trouble with one of the female employed workers getting irritated with them (mostly Genji though).

"We Shimada have been in Hanamura for hundreds and hundreds of years, we have roots as deep and as ancient as the oldest tree; and we a legend that has been passed down for generations." he explained, gaining Naruto's rapt attention.

"Legend tells of two dragons, one of the North Wind, and one of the South, they ruled the world in harmony and under their ever present guidance, peace lasted for generations."

Now Naruto was listening to the story as if he was a kid again hearing the exploits of the kage.

"Unfortunately the two dragons had an argument over who could better rule the land, the dragon of the North wind believed that they should leave the world as it is to respect the will of the living and believing in them. The dragon of the South wind believed that order and stability as well as equality were the key."

'...? To let people live their own lives, or to help them by teaching them whats right and wrong... Which one would be better?' Naruto began to ponder.

Nobunaga noticed but still continued saying, "The dragon of the North wanted to let the humans live their lives, while the Southern dragon wanted to help guide them on what he believed would be the true path to take. The Southern dragon did not believe in the humans, he knew that they would make errors and that those errors would cost lives, by making them all equal and by enforcing rules they would better themselves and the world around them."

'...'

"The dragon of the North wind disagreed, he believed in the humans, he had seen the good in them and he felt that they had no right to dictate who they were or what they were going to be. He knew that the humans had their faults and bouts of sin but that is what set them apart from any other creature. Humans can learn, adapt, grow, care, and even love."

Nobunaga's face grew grim as he told the next part, "The two brothers arguing eventually led into a fight, their violent struggle darkened the skies and their violent struggle affected not only them, but the humans they had guided together until eventually..."

Naruto was closing in on Nobunaga eager to hear the next part,

"The dragon of the South wind struck down his brother who fell to earth, shattering the land..." Naruto's face turned from eager to sorrow as he still patiently awaited for the next segment.

Nobunaga continued, "Though the dragon of the South wind prevailed and triumphed he finally saw what their quarrel had done to the land. The once luscious fields were now barren and ash. The homes that once held love and affection were now hollow husks of emptiness. And the brother that he had spent his life with, the brother who was supposed to rule beside him had laid on the ground motionless and devoid of life."

"The Southern dragon saw the damage he had caused and realized his mistake all too late, he tried to control the humans much like he tried to control his brother and the only thing that came out of it was not peace and unity, but conflict and despair."

Naruto nodded in understanding remembering the fourth war, he was reminiscing the reasons to why Project Tsukiyomi came about. Madara was just crazy following the old scriptures that Black Zetsu had written but Obito...

He truly wanted a world where everyone could be happy but he wanted to do it by controlling everyone's free will and that was no way to live. Obito and Naruto wanted peace, for there to be no conflict, no wars, no deaths or loss of loved ones. Obito was doing the wrong thing for the right(?) reasons just like the dragon of the South.

"The dragon's sorrow and solitude threw the world into discord, the loss of his kingdom and brother over a petty argument were too much for the Southern dragon and the land suffered even more because of it. Until one day a stranger came up and asked of him, 'Dragon Lord, why are you so distraught?' The dragon had answered, 'Seeking power over you humans had blinded me and my brother had died because of it. With him, I could do anything, but without him I am lost.' The stranger looked upon the divine dragon with sympathy and understanding and said, 'You have inflicted wounds upon yourself,' The dragon interrupted 'Only because the wounds I have caused to my brother and the world are far greater.' The stranger smiled softly and continued 'But now you must heal, walk amongst the earth on two feet as I; find value in humility and only then will you find peace.'

"The dragon knelt on the ground, for the first time he was able to clearly see the world around him and he became human. The stranger revealed himself to be his fallen brother, reunited the two set off to rebuild what they once destroyed..."

After Nobunaga finished Naruto was looking at him with tears in his big blue eyes.

"That was a beautiful story... But what happened afterwards? Where did the two brothers go? What became of the world? Did they live happily ever after?" Naruto bombarded Nobunaga with questions and the Shimada leader smiled in reminiscence.

 _'Dad! Dad! Where did the two dragons go?'_

 _'Father could you tell us the story one more time before we go to sleep?'_

Nobunaga sighed, where did the time go... Whatever happened to the bright-eyed boys that loved his stories?

Naruto noticed his sigh and stopped his line of questioning afraid that he might have annoyed the Souban.

"Etou... Sorry sir..." Naruto apologized and Nobunaga was thrust from his remembrance.

"Oh, it wasn't you my boy! I was just simply remembering better times..."

Both walked in comfortable silence, Naruto taking in the story and Nobunaga seeing bits and pieces of the past throughout the yard. He remembered the times Genji and Hanzo would run around and play without a care in the world.

'All I wanted was for them to have a peaceful life but this world will not allow it. I sense that young Naruto will be the catalyst for change just as Hanzo told me. I know he will make the world a better place, I only wish I could be there to see it...'

Nobunaga turned to Naruto with a serious face, scaring the blond a little at the change in demeanor and waited as the Yakuza boss told him.

"Naruto-kun, I know this is sudden and out of place but I need you to promise me something."

Though he didn't know what it was, Naruto was never one to give up on promises and he knew that Genji's father wasn't a bad guy.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto replied, curious as to what it could be.

"When I am gone from this world, I want you to watch over my sons for me, protect them better than I ever had. Could you do that for me? I am asking not as the leader of the Shimada, but as a father who cares for his sons."

Naruto smiled, the man truly did care for his sons and he was putting a lot of trust in him if this promise gave any indication.

"I will Nobunaga-sir! That's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto declared out loud and Nobunaga went back to being cheerful. He knew Naruto wouldn't let him down, in the short year he had known the lad he understood how much the blond valued his bonds.

"I see... In that case, that will be all Naruto." and with that, Nobunaga left leaving Naruto alone.

'I wonder what he meant by "When I am gone from this world"?' And Naruto began to ponder this all the way back home unknowing of the dire situation that was about to happen.

* * *

 **Shimada Residence**

"Hooo man am I beat!" Genji said as he and Hanzo returned home from their mission. "MMMRRRPH!" He said as he stretched sore muscles, he and Hanzo had to deal with a couple of would be criminal organizations into submission, the Shimada could not and would not tolerate anyone threatening their rule and because of that, the opposition had to be dealt with now rather than later when they would become an even bigger threat.

Hanzo smiled at his brother antics though unseen to him he too was tired from their assignment. Though the goons they had to kill were not strong by any means their numbers had made up for their lack of ability.

"I bet I took out more than you!" Genji said trying to declare his dominance.

Hanzo merely looked at him and grinned, "Who was the one that was pinned down by five grunts?"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know they had miniguns?"

The two brother shared in a bit of laughter until the door had slid open revealing one of their many butlers who had a grim expression on his face.

"Hmm? Hey Gotoh, whats up?" Genji asked the man who still kept the grave expression on his face.

"My lords, I regret to inform you that your father, Lord Nobunaga Shimada has passed away."

"..." No one said anything, no one _did_ anything. Silence reigned over the room for a total of 5 minutes before Hanzo had mustered up enough cognitive thought to ask,

"Wh-Where is he?" he said with a shaking voice, betraying the calm demeanor he was trying to maintain.

"In his chambers my lord, allow me to bring you to him." Gotoh led the two heirs out of their room as they were both still shocked into a stupor. After a series of long staircases that felt shorter than they actually were, the three came to a stop in front a simple king sized bed with one occupant in the middle seemingly sleeping. There laid their father, the leader of the Shimada for many decades dead upon his bed rest looking no more dead than a living being.

"H-how did he die?" Genji asked Gotoh who produced some medical sheets and gave them to the youngest heir.

"Lord Shimada had shown no signs of illness and his vitals were working perfectly until death, we've ruled out the possibility of poison and there were no signs of struggle on his body to indicate this being an assassination, its just as if Lord Shimada stopped living." Gotoh said with an even tone.

Genji had flipped through the medical records again, and again, trying to find some sort of flaw, maybe a joke or something, ANYTHING to indicate there was still hope for their father; but written on every page in clear black ink was the word **_Deceased._**

 _Deceased, Deceased, Deceased_ , every inch of the files were scoured by Genji's eyes until they could look anymore to shy away from the undeniable truth.

 ** _Their Father Nobunaga Shimada was DEAD._**

Throwing the records aside in rage, Genji walked up to the deceased body of their father and grabbed it by the shoulders shaking it roughly to try to snap it awake,

"Tou-san! TOU-SAN!" Genji cried as he still kept manhandling the corpse, that is until Hanzo himself grabbed Genji by his shoulders and yanked him away from the carcass pinning him to the floor where Hanzo glared into Genji's eyes in anger.

"That isn't our father anymore! He has passed! Accept it Genji, our father is **gone**!"

Genji began to calm down from his blind fury and began to cry as he then covered his eyes with his forearm to stifle away the tears. Hanzo got off of Genji and addressed Gotoh.

"Gather the elders, we need to discuss our next step now that my father is dead."

Gotoh bowed in response and said, "As you wish sir." and promptly left to fulfill his order.

Hanzo began to leave the room and turned back to see Genji hunched over their fathers bed crying his heart out and letting his sadness run rampant. Hanzo assumed he should have scolded his brother for looking showing off too much emotion for a ninja but his little brother was too fragile right now and he needed to be the strong one for Genji.

* * *

 **Shimada Meeting Hall**

Hanzo entered the hall and slid the door shut, taking his spot on the floor on top of a cushion much like the elders that were seated in front of him were. The room was dark and dimly lit and aside from the torches that were behind the elders there was no other form of light giving the area a somewhat dark and mysterious feel.

In front of Hanzo sat the Seven Elders, all of them somewhat distantly related to the main family but always have had a say in the Shimada Clan for generations. Each of them wore ceremonial robes befitting of their status and each of them were a pristine white which contrasted the true nature of the Shimada's underground dealings. The look on each of their faces were dour and stony as they all gazed back at Hanzo who remained unperturbed despite their hardened gazes.

The Elder in the middle chose to initiate conversation.

"Hanzo, you have called us, the elders, at this time of night for what reason?" he asked, which surprised Hanzo, he would have assumed Gotoh would have already informed them of his father's abrupt demise.

"My father, Lord Nobunaga, has passed away not two hours prior." He informed the wizened relatives who began to murmur amongst themselves.

"SILENCE!" Hanzo commanded, halting all conversation, "I did not call you here to talk of a dead man, I called you here to discuss our next plan of attack!"

The elders nodded in understanding, "We understand young lord, however you have to understand our surprise at these turn of events."

The leftmost elder had spoken up, "How did he die?"

"Gotoh ran an autopsy, and it appears that he merely passed away; there were no signs of struggle, no puncture wounds and there wasn't anything wrong with his organs. He was perfectly fine until the moment of death." Hanzo informed them.

Some of the elders on the right began adding their opinion on the matter, "What!? Then why did he die then?"

"Is it some kind of new bio-weapon!?"

"I bet those Omnics have made a new invisible weapon of some sort!"

" **QUIET**!" The middle elder yelled, "Young Hanzo is right, now is not the time for such meaningless drabble! Now that Nobunaga has passed we need to discuss the future of the Shimada. The other syndicates will capitalize on this abrupt weakness and without Nobunaga to lead us we are at a loss."

"What do you suggest _I_ do elder?" Hanzo asked,

The middle elder looked to the others who had nodded and proceeded to address Hanzo in a most serious manner.

"Hanzo-dono, now that your father has passed, it falls upon you and young Genji to lead the Shimada; do you understand? It now befalls upon you and your brother to move our clan forward and to enact a new-found rule of all of Japan." All the elders stood up at this point and to Hanzo's surprise they all bowed their heads in respect, something that they have NEVER done to Hanzo's knowledge.

"We are in your care Hanzo-sama." all of them spoke at once.

Hanzo still stood dumbfounded and nodded his head to accept his title. The middle elder once again spoke up.

"I just hope you can straighten Genji into his role as your co-leader, he has constantly misused his abilities to fool around with that Uzumaki character." The elder said with disdain. Ever since the underwear incident every single elder harbored dangerous feelings towards the goofy blond.

"Don't worry yourself Elder, I have complete faith that my brother will accept our ways."

Hanzo left the room and slid the door shut leaving the elders all by themselves.

"... Was it true that Uzumaki was the last one seen with Nobunaga?" The middle elder asked, and the others nodded.

"We had all seen them in the gardens, you believe he had a hand in his death?" one of them asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind, Nobunaga was as healthy as a horse and there was no indication he died from _natural_ means, we have to eliminate Uzumaki tonight lest he kill one of the remaining heirs."

They all nodded to each other and left in the darkness to make plans to eradicate Naruto that night. Outside the door however was Genji who was looking for his brother to thank him and apologize for his earlier behavior.

"Naruto is in danger? Did he kill father? No... NO! I don't believe it, he would never do that, I have to warn him!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Zzzz... No Sakura-chan I couldn't eat another bite... ACHOOO! Whuh!? ... Someone must be talking about me... *YAWN!* Probably Genji or that asshole Hanzo... Whatever... I'll just kick his ass tomorrow..." And with that Naruto had turned in for the night unaware of what his presence with Nobunaga had done for the Shimada.

* * *

 **AN**

...WELP! This was the chapter, unedited and submitted probably not 5 minutes after its finish. I hope you enjoyed this because I will not make chapters as long as this continuously because the next one will probably be around 4K words. For the poll if anyone is wondering, Tracer is in the lead with coming in second. I will be changing ages for some of the characters in Overwatch to fit my fictional timeline and to not make it strange.

Anywhoooooo, I hope you liked it and I hope you will like the next one.

-Aergaia


End file.
